Forbidden
by KuroItami
Summary: Ron entdeckt das er Gefühle für jemanden hat, den er eigentlich nicht lieben dürfte und Ginny ist mit ihren Nerven völlig am Ende. Ein Kuss quält sie, der verboten war und Gefühle für Harry und zwei andere Männer die sie in eine verzwickte Lage bringen
1. Ginny

Ginny

Als kleiner Junge gab es nichts Schöneres als sich mit seinen Freunden im Sommer mit den Spritzpistolen nass zu spritzen. Es gab einem irgendwie einen gewissen Halt, einen Halt der nur Kinder genießen durften. Mit dem Alter wollte er nicht aufhören diesen Halt zu verlieren und versuchte alles um seine Kindheit zu bewahren, all die Erinnerungen zu wahren, den Spaß und das Gefühl ohne Sorgen und Probleme zu sein.

Als junger Mann, wenn man es mit einem Alter von 17 so nennen darf, gibt es nichts Schöneres als sie zu betrachten.

Diese Gefühle bemerkte er erst weitaus später als er sie hätte erkennen müssen. Immerhin kannte er sie bereits sein ganzes Leben lang… Es ist unbeschreiblich, nicht wie bei jeder, nicht einfach ein kribbeln, nicht einfach das Wissen verliebt zu sein. Es ist eher etwas unbeschreibliches, das Gefühl mit ihr zu verschmelzen, das Gefühl für sie sterben zu müssen… das Gefühl eine verbotene Frucht in den Händen zu halten. Man könnte es etwas Wunderbares nennen, jedenfalls in seiner Fantasie. Es ist etwas grausames jemanden den man so sehr liebt nie berühren zu können, sie zu sehen und die Hände ausstrecken können und sie wäre da, man könnte sie spüren, aber dann wird einem bewusst das man es nicht darf, weil sie es nicht darf, nichts tun… nichts wissen.

Er tat es öfters… nur dasitzen und ihr zusehen wie sie mit ihrem kleinen Hund spielte, den sie vergangenes Jahr gekauft hatten. Sie tanzte im Wind, wie ein Wesen das nicht zu existieren scheint. So zart und lieblich trafen ihre Füße auf dem Grün des Grases auf und sie schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen… Ihre blasse Haut, die kleinen Sommersprossen auf ihrem vollkommenen Gesicht und das Lächeln was ihm zeigte das sie glücklich war… auch ohne ihn. Der Wind weht ihre Stimme zu ihm heran, schmiegt sich an seinen Körper und er fühlte sich geborgen, ohne ihre Arme, aber in dem Wissen sie nicht zu brechen mit dem Wissen das er sie liebte. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid aus Spitze, was dennoch die Rundungen ihres Körpers betonte. Sie war erwachsen geworden, eine wunderschöne Frau war geboren, eine Frau voller Stolz und Stärke, nicht mehr das zerbrechliche kleine Kind das er all die Jahre gekannt hatte. Ihre feuerrotes Haar lag wellig auf ihren Schultern und gab einen krassen Rahmen zu ihrer weißen Haut. Er kannte den Geruch ihrer Haut, ihrer Haare… Zitronen… Sie liebte Zitronen und sie roch nach ihnen. Oft hatte sie lachend gesagt sie wolle eine Zitrone sein, dann würden andere Männer in sie beißen und bemerken wie sauer sie war. Sie lachte gerne und sie sang den ganzen Tag, ob vor Freude oder vor Trauer. Sie gab damit ihre Gefühlslage zum Ausdruck, so konnten sie sie leichter verstehen. Er hatte sie sein ganzes Leben lang getröstet wenn sie weinte und mit ihr gelacht…

Wann er bemerkte das er mehr für sie empfand hatte er bereits vergessen, es keimte einfach langsam in ihm auf… Vielleicht war es vorbestimmt und eines Tages würde er durch den Schmerz sie nicht lieben zu dürfen in ihren Armen sterben, aber dadurch würde er wenigstens einmal wirklich glücklich gewesen sein, weil er sie auf andere Weise berühren konnte als auf die, die er durfte…

Er war eben Ron und sie… sie war eben Ginny.


	2. Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Trautes Heim Glück allein…

Verschlafen wickelte sie sich in ihren pinken Morgenmantel und öffnete das Fenster um ihr Zimmer zu durchlüften. Würde sie es nicht machen, würde es ihre Mutter tun und sie wollte nicht dass ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer ging. Ginny dachte aus dem Alter wäre sie raus, dass ihre Mutter ihr hinterher räumen müsste und sie das selber machen konnte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und vernahm den Duft von gebratenem Speck mit Eiern, etwas was sie zum Frühstück am liebsten ass. Sie ging die alte Holztreppe runter in die Küche und blieb im Türrahmen stehen um müde ihre Familie mit einem „Guten Morgen" zu begrüßen. Sie schaute sich etwas um, um sicher zu gehen dass alles beim Alten war. Ihr Dad las auf der Eckbank Zeitung und ihre Mutter stand am Herd und rührte die Eier um, damit sie nicht anbrannten. Seid ihre ältesten Brüder nicht mehr da waren musste sie sich aus einem Zwang den sie nicht bezwingen konnte immer wieder vergewissern das alles stimmte und sie nicht noch jemanden verlieren würde. Alle dachten immer sie wäre so erwachsen geworden, aber keiner wusste wie verletzlich sie doch noch war. Wenn Ginny daran dachte das ihre älteren Brüder nicht mehr da waren, meinte sie jene die älter waren als die Zwillinge… obwohl die Zwillinge nicht gerade alt wirkten, so wie sich benahmen. Es gehörte zu ihren morgendlichen Übungen eine Kissenschlacht zu vollführen um sich fit zu halten, obwohl Ginny das noch nie verstanden hatte. Sie lächelte leicht und schaute sich nach Ron um der nicht da war. Ihr Lächeln erstarb. Fast schon panisch fragte sie ihre Mutter wo Ron sei, die nur meinte er wäre noch nicht unten gewesen und würde wahrscheinlich noch in seinem Bett liegen.

Ginny rannte die Treppe hoch, sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür, die zum Zimmer ihres Bruders führte und blickte durch den Türspalt. Erleichtert stellte sie fest dass er noch da war und zu ihr aufschaute, als er das Licht aus dem Gang vernahm.

„Was machst du denn hier Gin?" raunte er leise. Da es das erste war was er an dem Morgen sprach hörte es sich leicht brüchig an. Sie ging ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ich dachte du wärst weg gegangen!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar um den Scham zu überspielen.

„Ach Gin, du solltest langsam aufhören zu denken alle würden dich alleine lassen! Außerdem… werde ich dich nie verlassen, das kann ich gar nicht!" Ginny schaute auf, in die Augen die ihren so ähnlich waren. Als er das gesagt hatte, hatte er so… verletzt geklungen, aber in letzter Zeit benahm er sich sowieso sehr seltsam und zog sich immer weiter in eine Welt zurück die sie wohl nie zu sehen bekommen würde. Sie nickte, weil sie wusste dass es Ron beruhigen würde, legte sich neben ihn und kuschelte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb. Ron zögerte bevor er ihr über ihr Haar strich.

„Weißt du noch wie ich früher immer bei dir im Bett geschlafen habe, weil ich Angst hatte das sich Monster unter meinem Bett versteckt hatten?" Sie spürte wie er nickte.

„Weißt du Ron, ich glaube das sollten wir mal wieder tun. Lass es uns gleich heute Abend tun!" Sie sprang auf und schaute ihn begeistert an, spürte den verwirrten Blick und glaubte sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Also.. ich meine, abends einen Film bei dir im Zimmer schauen und dann schlafe ich bei dir… Ich fand das immer so beruhigend… Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde?"

„Ähm… okay, wenn du das so gerne hättest" Ron hatte es gesprochen während er aufstand und stand nun vor ihr. Er war viel größer als sie und seine früher lockigen Haare waren geglättet, aber durchs liegen leicht verzaust. Er hatte nichts an außer Shorts, aber das hatte sie noch nie gestört, immerhin war es ja nur ihr Bruder. Ginnys Augen funkelten vor Freude, sie nickte noch einmal eifrig und ging dann wieder nach unten um zu frühstücken und um Ron alleine zu lassen, damit er sich umziehen konnte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er stand immer noch an derselben Stelle, an der er eben gestanden hatte. Ron musste immer wieder daran denken was eben geschehen war, das er sie berührt hatte, auch wenn es für sie nur eine brüderliche Geste war… war es für ihn mehr gewesen und heute Abend… heute Abend müsste er ertragen das sie so nahe neben ihm liegen würde, ohne das er sie anfassen konnte, ohne das er sie küssen konnte, ohne ihr sagen zu können, das er sie so sehr liebte. Er seufzte und ging zu seinem Schrank um sich eine Jeans und ein weißes Shirt heraus zu holen. Er zog es an und ging dann gemächlich den Weg, den Ginny gerade gegangen war. Er stellte sich vor seine Füße würde die Stellen berühren die sie betreten hatte und das gefiel ihm sehr. Er dachte daran wie klein ihre Füße im Gegensatz zu den seinen waren und das er sie früher immer gekitzelt hatte. So etwas sollte er nie wieder tun, das wusste er, es würde ihn nur in Versuchung bringen. In der Küche angelangt setzte er sich neben seinen Vater und nahm den mit Speck und Eiern behäuften Teller von seiner Mutter entgegen.

„Fred, George kommt endlich zum essen… Fred pass auf wohin du das Kissen wirfst, bevor die alte Vase von… FRED!" mit der Absicht seine Brüder zu rufen überschlug sich ihre Stimme nun fast vor Zorn. Anscheinend hatten die Zwillinge die alte Mingvase zerstört, die sein Dad einmal vom einem Einsatz mitgebracht hatte… Die Vase hatte damals mit Äpfel um sich geworfen. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als seine Mutter ins Wohnzimmer rannte um seine Brüder besser anschreien zu können. Das war etwas was sie wirklich gut konnte. Ginny saß vor ihm und kicherte leise vor sich hin, bevor sie ihren bereits leeren Teller in die Spülmaschine stellte, um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden. Heute war der letzte Tag bevor die Schule wieder beginnen würde, etwas was ihn beruhigte, da er sich durch die Schule von Ginny ablenken konnte. Er bat seinen Dad um die Sportseiten, um zu erfahren was es aktuelles aus dem Bereich Quidditch gab. Er träumte davon eines Tages bei den großen Turnieren dabei sein zu können, um als Reporter für die Zeitungen einen Bericht zu schreiben und die großen berühmten Spieler interviewen zu können. Der Traum platzte als er davon erfuhr was für eine Angst Ginny davor hatte ihn als Bruder zu verlieren. Er nahm sich vor erst wieder für sich zu leben wenn sie jemanden gefunden hatte den sie so lieben konnte wie er sie… Erst dann wusste er konnte sie glücklich sein und er war es auch wenn sie es war, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke innerlich zerriss, dass sie jemanden anderen berührte…

Er las noch eine Weile weiter als Ginny wieder die Treppe runter gerannt kam, die Haare elegant mit Stäbchen hochgesteckt. Sie trug eine Jeans, Stiefel und darüber eine weiße eng anliegende Bluse, durch die man ihren schwarzen Bikini sehen konnte. Magisch wurde er davon angezogen, konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie sah so wunderschön aus.

„Ich gehe in den Park und treffe mich mit Harry!" Sie klang so glücklich…konnte es sein…

„Harry ist da?" fragte Ron zurückhaltend.

„Ja, er wird von Hagrid von diesem riesigen fliegenden Motorrad hergebracht und er bleib bis morgen hier und ja… dann gehen wir zusammen zur Schule!" Sie klang wirklich so freudig… Das war doch etwas gutes… wenn er es in einem Blickwinkel betrachten würde der aus rein brüderlicher Liebe bestand. Ginny stand immer noch da und schaute ihn an, aber hatte nun einen etwas unbehaglichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen liegen, als ob sie spüren würde das es Ron nicht gefiel, das sie sich mit Harry traf.

„Och Ron, du bist doch nicht immer noch in der Phase in der du versuchst mir alle Männer vom Leib zu halten oder?" fragte sie genervt.

Ron schluckte und antwortete dann:" Nein, nein natürlich nicht. Also Ginny, du bist jetzt 16 und kannst doch selber entscheiden was du tust!" Sie lächelte und rannte dann aus der Tür, weg von ihm, weg in andere starke Arme, Arme die seinem besten Freund gehörten. Ron sollte aufhören daran zu denken Harry töten zu wollen und sich für Ginny freuen.

„Dad… haben Ginny und Harry was miteinander?" fragte er zögernd, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken er wäre wegen sich daran interessiert.

„Ich rede nicht wirklich viel mit Ginny über ihr Liebesleben, Ron, aber ich habe mitbekommen, das sie zu Molly meinte das Harry sie neulich geküsst hat. Als ich dann in die Küche kam haben sie aufgehört zu reden. Ich denke schon, das sich zwischen ihnen etwas entwickeln könnte, denn du weißt ja wie sehr sie schon damals für Harry geschwärmt hatte!

Anstatt etwas zu erwidern nickte Ron nur zustimmend, lies die Zeitung aus der Hand gleiten und verschwand auf sein Zimmer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry!" Ginny stürzte glücklich in seine Arme. Er drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihre erröteten Wangen. Ihre Augen glänzten als er sie von sich drückte um sie zu betrachten. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und sagte ihr wie hübsch sie doch sei. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden, bevor ihr Blick sich härtete.

„Och nein Harry, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, das du ja so einen großen Koffer dabei hast. Wir sollten ihn noch nach Hause bringen!" Sie klang sehr besorgt.

„Nein Ginny, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Egal was du vorhattest zu tun, ich nehme ihn mit. Schau mal…", Harry demonstrierte ihr wie er den Kaffe hin und her schieben konnte," er hat Rollen, also halb so wild. Was hast du denn geplant?"

Ginny hatte sich etwas beruhigt und klatschte in die Hände:" Wir gehen am See hinten bei den Weiden baden! Das ist echt wunderschön dort, wie die Bäume ihre Blätter ins Wasser hängen lassen, du kannst sogar unter dem Blättervorhang hindurch schwimmen und auf den Baumstamm sitzen. Unterm Baum sind meistens ganz viele Glühwürmchen!" Es wirkte als ob sich Ginny viele Gedanken gemacht hatte was sie tun sollten und was angebracht wäre.

„Das hört sich sehr romantisch an und… ich freue mich darauf dich im Bikini zu sehen!" Sie schmunzelte und wurde noch röter als zuvor, danach griff sie nach dem Kaffe und Harry und sie schoben ihn gemeinsam.

Bis sie am See angekommen waren hatten sie schon alles Mögliche von Quidditch bis zum alltäglichen Schulalltag durchdiskutiert und es wurde etwas leiser um sie herum. Ginny zeigte Harry wo er sich umziehen konnte und zog dann selbst ihre Kleider aus, unter denen sie einen schwarzen Bikini trug. Sie hatte keine Lust weiter auf Harry zu warten und schritt schon einmal zum See um sich etwas mit dem kalten Wasser einzureiben, damit sie sich an es gewöhnen konnte. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sie jemand nach oben zog und von hinten in den Arm nahm. Er war so warm und sie sog den Geruch von Kaffee in sich auf. Das hatte sie schon immer an ihm geliebt, das er nach Kaffee roch, obwohl er nie einen trank. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihm in seine grünen Augen. Sie wollte in ihnen versinken und fühlte sich sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Harry strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen über ihr Gesicht, um es anschließend zu sich zu ziehen und sie zärtlich zu küssen. Als sie sich wieder entfernten flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:" Wer… als erstens… im Wasser… IST!", wobei sie das letzte nur noch beim Wegrennen über ihre Schulter schrie und hörte wie sich Harry darüber beklagte das es nicht fair sei nicht mal zu warten.

„Du bist wirklich fies" beschloss Harry und strich ihr das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß… verzeihst du mir?" Harry grinste, wie konnte er anders. Sie war so erwachsen geworden und blieb dennoch so lieblich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich bin glücklich bei dir zu sein" flüsterte er schon fast und drückte sie erneut an sich, nur viel fester.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Harry und Ginny nach Hause kamen blieb er in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte nicht die Kraft ihm jetzt gegenüber zu treten. Es dunkelte bereits… Sie waren lange unterwegs. Er schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals herunter der beim Weinen entstanden war, aber nun hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und ein Buch gelesen, das ihm Hermine einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und von Haustieren aus der Muggelwelt handelte. Er lauschte was unten vor sich ging und hörte wie seine Mom Harry laut weinend begrüßte… Er gehörte ja jetzt schon fast zur Familie… Nach einer Weile hörte er nur noch wie jemand die Treppe hinauf ging. Seine Tür öffnete sich und Harry sagte ihm kurz hallo, bevor Ginny in sein Zimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron verdutzt. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte ihn daran was sie heute Morgen vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Aber Gin, wenn doch Harry jetzt da ist dann…" Ginny brach ihn ab:" Nein Ron, ich hatte das zu dem Zeitpunkt vergessen und jetzt halte ich auch was ich sage! Also, welchen Film wollen wir uns ansehen?" Ron wirkte sehr entspannt und ausgelassen. Er bückte sich um unter seinem Bett etwas herauszuziehen und offenbarte ihm die Hülle einer DVD: Sin City.

„Ein Film ab 18?" fragte Ginny verdutzt, früher hätte er sie so etwas nie anschauen lassen. Sie wusste vom hören das der Film sehr makaber sein sollte, aber es war ihr egal:" Falls ich Angst bekomme bist du ja da!" strahlte sie ihren Bruder an. Er legte den Film ein, während Ginny die Decke so an die Wand drückte, das sie eine gute Lehne bildete.

Während des Filmes schaute Ron immer mal wieder nach Ginny, die neben ihm saß. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit bei Filmen einzuschlafen und das hatte sie auch jetzt wieder geschafft. Er lächelte und schaltete auf Pause, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. Ginny war während dem einschlafen auf das Bett gerutscht, so das ihr Kopf nun auf der weichen Matratze ruhte. Ihre Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf ihrem Bett… sie wirkten wie Blut, so rot waren sie. Ginny sah aus wie ein Engel, ihre vollen Lippen waren einen Spalt weit geöffnet und ihre langen Wimpern waren dunkel gefärbt. Ron rutschte näher an sie heran um besser den Duft ihrer Haut einzuatmen, er spürte sie schon fast und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke… Gin schlief, neben ihm, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Er gab seinem Verlangen nach und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht immer mehr dem ihren, spürte ihr Atem auf seinem Gesicht, ihre Nähe, bis seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Sie waren so weich und es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl ihr so nahe zu sein, wie er es noch nie konnte, es noch nie durfte. Er küsste sie fester und genoss es. Als er sich wieder entfernte erschrak er, denn Ginny hatte ihre Augen geöffneten und blickte ihn entsetzt an. Sie richtete sich auf und nuschelte:" Weißt du was Ron… ich sollte mich wohl doch besser um Harry kümmern!" „Ja, ja das solltest du, wäre besser…" kam er ihr entgegen. Sie schaute ihn noch einmal an, es war nicht derselbe entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck wie gerade eben, er war eher… verwirrt und sie ging nach draußen. Bevor sie die Tür ganz zuzog flüsterte er noch einmal leise „Ginny…" „Ja?" Er erschrak und hatte nicht gedacht dass sie ihn noch hören würde… „Es… es tut mir leid!" Sie schwieg, schwieg und ging, was ihn mehr verletzte als wenn sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass sie ihn hasste.


	3. Und das Leben geht weiter!

Und das Leben geht weiter!

Es war ein grauenvoller Morgen, nicht nur für ihn, wohl noch mehr für sie. Er saß Ginny gegenüber, traute sich nicht einmal sie anzusehen. Harry half seiner Mutter in dem er Puderzucker über die Waffeln streute die sie machte. So war sie eben, ihre Mutter, Molly, immer wenn es darum ging in die Schule aufzubrechen musste sie unter Beweis stellen das es zu Hause doch noch das beste Essen gab.

„Ron, Schatz was ist denn heute morgen mit dir los? Du wirkst so zerschlagen!" fragte seine Mutter besorgt, als er sah wie er den Becher mit Zucker vom Tisch fischen wollte ohne aufzusehen. Da spürte er ihn plötzlich und eine warme Hand. Er schaute auf und sah in die Augen seiner Schwester, die ihm peinlich berührt den Becher in die Hand drückte. Ron merkte das ihr Körper zurück zucken wollte als er ihre Hand berührte, es jedoch nicht konnte, weil sonst der Zucker über dem Tisch verteilt werden würde.

„Ich denke der Film gestern hat ihm nicht ganz bekommen, Mom!" sagte Ginny um sie zu beruhigen. Ihre Mutter wollte gerade anfangen eine Predigt über Filme ab 18 zu halten, als sie ihren Mann im Augenwinkel den Kopf schütteln sah.

„Wo hast du eigentlich heute Nacht geschlafen, Liebchen?" Die Frage war an Ginny gerichtet.

„Ron hat so laut geschnarcht und dann bin ich in mein Zimmer gegangen!"

„Zu Harry ins Zimmer…?" Ihre Mutter schluckte. Ginny schaute genervt in ihre Richtung. Ginny war für sie das kleine zerbrechliche Mädchen, im zarten Alter von 11. Sie wollte einfach nicht begreifen dass sie bereits 16 war und bereits Sex haben könnte… wenn sie es wollte. Dabei hatte Ginny noch nie Sex gehabt, auch wenn sie oft daran gedacht hatte. Sie hatte einfach noch nicht den richtigen gefunden und ob Harry der Richtige war wusste sie noch nicht, dafür war es einfach noch zu früh.

Die Zwillinge grinsten von einem Ohr zum Nächsten als sie den entsetzten Gesichtsaudruck ihrer Mutter bemerkten. Sie konnten nicht davon sprechen je das Gefühl gehabt zu haben ihre Mutter hätte ihnen in dem Bereich je Vorschriften gemacht, das hatte sie schon aufgegeben bevor die Zwillinge überhaupt 12 waren.

„Aber Liebchen, denk daran das du nur mit Verhütung…" setzte ihre Mutter an, aber Ginny unterbrach sie mit einem lauten und hysterischen „MOM!"

Das war zuviel für Fred und George, die nun laut hicksend die Treppe hinauf eilten um die Koffer hinunter zu tragen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Leute, ihr könntet schon mal alle die Koffer herunter bringen", stellte ihr Vater fest und blickte auf seine alte Armbanduhr, " sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als der Zug am Gleis anfuhr stellten sich schon einmal alle bereit um schnellst möglichst eine Kabine zu finden, die leer war. Sie trafen am Bahnhof auf Hermine, die ihre Ferien in Italien verbracht hatte und sehr an Bräune zugenommen hatte. Im Zug hatten sie dann auch eine Kabine für sich ergattert und platzierten alle Koffer über ihren Köpfen um möglichst viel Beinfreiheit genießen zu können. Hermine erzählte vom Meer, dem Essen und den netten Leuten die es in Italien gab, erzählte von großen Wochenmärkten, auf denen man sehr billig Waren kaufen konnte. Man sah ihr an, dass sie es genossen hatte. Ginny sprach währenddessen kein Sterbenswörtchen, starrte nur aus dem Fenster und zählte die Bäume an denen sie vorbei zogen. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner wollte sie bemerken, jeder war zu glücklich die anderen wieder zu sehen und damit beschäftigt sich ihre Urlaubserlebnisse zu erzählen. Nur Ron sah sie an, teilte ihre Gefühle. Ginny seufzte und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, als sie den Blick von Ron traf. Entsetzt darüber stand sie auf, mit der Entschuldigung kurz auf die Toilette zu müssen. Ihr wahr aus irgendeinem Grund schlecht, nicht das ihr Bruder sie jetzt anwiderte… aber sie hatte so ein Kribbeln im Bauch von Aufregung und dem Gefühl ihn nie wieder sehen zu wollen, so sehr sie ihn als ihren Bruder auch liebte. Sie öffnete die Tür der Toilette und stockte in ihrer Bewegung, als sie ein leises Wimmern vernahm. Es kam von der Kabine direkt neben ihr. Sie überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie anklopfte und die Tür öffnete und ihr Atem erstarb. Sie hatte ein kleines Mädchen erwartet das Angst hatte in die erste Klasse zu kommen, oder nicht wusste was vor ihr lag… aber nicht den, den sie nun sah, zusammengekauert und gegen das Fenster gelehnt. Sie räusperte sich und fragte ob sie reinkommen könnte, doch er antwortet nicht. „Hey!" sagte sie fast schon im Flüsterton und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Sitz. „Ähm… darf ich fragen warum du weinst?" Sie hätte nicht erwartet das er antworten würde:" Das erste Mal das ich verliebt war… und es ging schief. Jahrelang habe ich Menschen ausgenutzt… jetzt weiß ich wenigstens selber wie es ist!" Er drehte sich um. Sein Blick war verschwommen, doch seine silberblauen Augen waren nicht so kalt wie sie sonst immer waren… sie waren gebrochen und man sah deutlich die Spuren seiner Tränen. Ginny überlegte was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, wie sie ihn trösten konnte, aber ihr fiel einfach nichts Passendes ein. Sie war zu geschockt solche Gefühle an einem Draco Malfoy beobachten zu können. „Du brauchst nichts sagen! Ich weiß sowieso nicht was du hier tust!" antwortete er auf ihre Gedanken. Verdutzt versuchte sie leicht zu lächeln:" Ich weiß es leider auch nicht!" Und das einzig passende was ihr in dem Moment einfiel war ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie spürte dass er nicht verstand was sie tat, doch nach einer Weile entsteifte sich sein Körper und er legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts war jedes Mal aufs Neue etwas über das man nichts mehr als staunen konnte. In der Dämmerung das hohe Schloss begutachten, umringt von Sternen und die Fenster durchflutet von Licht. Es war atemberaubend. Jedes kleine Mädchen musste sich fühlen wie in einem Märchen, doch sie hatte damit schon lange abgeschlossen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer noch um das was im Zug geschehen war. Sie hatte Malfoy in den Arm genommen, sich seinen Schmerz angehört und ihm versucht mit Geschichten zu helfen die ihr in der Art passiert waren. Sie hatte ein wirklich intensives Gespräch mit ihm gehabt, Gefühle geteilt. Auf eine amüsante Art war sie geschockt. Er hatte sie jahrelang nur beschimpft, ein hässliches Gesicht gezeigt, sie oft genug zum weinen gebracht und dort hatte er gesessen, geweint und sich am Schluss dafür bedankt das sie ihm zugehört hatte. Sie hasste Malfoy, aber sie kam nicht darum hinweg zuzugeben, dass er sehr gut aussah. Er wirkte wie eine Porzellanfigur. Helle Haut, Silberblondes Haar, schmale perfekte Lippen, wunderschöne silberblaue Augen und einen durchtrainierten Körper, auch wenn sie nur von über der Kleidung sprechen konnte. Wäre er nicht wie er nun einmal war, würde sie sich in ihn verlieben, aber heute war er… ein Mensch gewesen, kein Drache! Harry versuchte mit Worten zu ihr durchzudringen, bevor sie Hermine leicht anstieß und fragte was in ihrem Kopf umher spuckte. Ginny versuchte einer Antwort mit einem verdutzten Grinsen zu umgehen, doch Hermine gab nicht auf. Irgendwann hatte sie etwas von Menstruationsschmerzen gesagt und Hermine verstand, die männliche Seite hielt sich heraus. Bevor sie in ihre Zimmer verschwanden um ihre Koffer auszupacken gab Harry ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabredeten sich zum Abendessen. Sie liebte es Koffer ein- und auszupacken. Sie machte sich Listen und schrieb auf was sie brauchte, hackte ab was sie bereits verstaut hatte. Es störte sie nur, dass nach dem Auspacken nie wieder alles in einen Koffer passte. Seid der 5ten Klasse hatten die Schüler Einzelzimmer bekommen um Privatsphäre genießen zu können. Cho Chang hatte es durchgesetzt als sie Schülersprecherin war und ihren ersten Freund bekam. Ginny dachte heute zum ersten Mal das sie ihr dafür noch danken müsste. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe, war einfach zu sehr aufgewühlt. Sie hatte Harry als Freund, musste jedoch die ganze Zeit an Rons Kuss und den aufgelösten Malfoy im Zug denken. Am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt zum Schlafen hinlegen, um nicht mehr denken zu müssen. Vor lauter Verzweiflung ihre Gefühle nicht mehr richtig deuten zu können fing sie an ihren Schrank zu ordnen, in Röcke und Hosen, Tops und in Pullover. Anschließend sortierte sie alles nach Farbe und zauberte ein extra Fach für ihre Schuhe. Bevor sie jedoch ein Bügeleisen hervor zaubern konnte um ihre Kleider zu bügeln klopfte es an die Tür und sie öffnete dankbar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie war wunderschön in ihrer schwarzen kurzärmligen Bluse und dem kurzen weißen Jeansrock. Sie hatte ihre Haare wie am Tag zuvor mit ihren Stäbchen nach oben gesteckt und wich seinem Blick. Sie bat ihn herein zu kommen und sich zu setzen, selber stand sie jedoch am Fenster und blickte in die Ferne. Ron wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, er hatte nur gefühlt er müsse etwas tun, weil er Angst hatte sie würde ihn nun hassen:" Ginny… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, außer das es mir leid tut was passiert ist!" Ginny drehte sich um und schaute ihm fragend entgegen. „Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, warum ich es getan habe, aber es tut mir wirklich leid, ich möchte dich jetzt nicht als Schwester verlieren, verstehst du. Ich kenne dich schon zu lange als das ich jetzt möchte das du mich hasst." Ginny seufzte, weil sie wusste das er Recht hatte:" Was hast du dabei gefühlt Ron… Ich meine auch davor… das du auf die Idee gekommen bist mich zu… küssen?" Das letzte Wort sprach sie als hätte sie es noch nie zuvor gesprochen. „Du lagst da und… Ginny, bitte zwing mich nicht!" Sie trat näher und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, als Zeichen das sie dieses Mal nicht gnädig war, aber er konnte es nicht, er konnte ihr nicht sagen das er sie liebte, es ging einfach nicht. Sie war jetzt schon zu nahe. Wie leicht hätte er sie an sich reißen und küssen können. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen, sprach aber dann nur davon das es bald Essen gab und Harry unten auf sie warte. Dann machte er Kehrt und verlies den Raum, lies Ginny einfach alleine zurück. „Nein Ron, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so davon rennen! Das war mehr als das du das jetzt kannst!" brüllte sie mit Zorn in der Stimme hinter ihm her. Er drehte sich um, spürte die Blicke von Hermine, Harry und weiteren Schülern in seinem Rücken. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören hier so herumzuschreien? Willst du das es nun jeder weiß?" flüsterte er ihr voller Groll entgegen. Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen und war stark errötet. „Ich will wissen was dir dabei einfiel! Das geht auch mich etwas an, du kannst mich nicht einfach stehen lassen und mich alleine damit zu Recht kommen lassen. Ron, um Himmels Willen du bist mein Bruder!" Es war schon viel leiser gesagt als zuvor, aber die anderen müssten immer noch jedes Wort mitbekommen. „Ich werde dir nicht sagen warum ich es getan hab, weißt du was Ginny, lieber rede ich nicht mehr mit dir, nein, lieber sterbe ich!" Ron war nun ebenfalls zornig geworden. Er hätte nie gedacht seine Schwester so voller Hass anzusprechen, aber er konnte nicht anders, er wollte das sie aufhörte nachzuhacken. „Es kann nicht dein Ernst sein, das es so schlimm ist. Sag es doch einfach Ron! Du hörst dich ja gerade so an als ob du in mich verliebt wärst!" Ron schluckte und Ginny wich zurück als er es nicht beneinte. Ihr wurde langsam klar, dass dieser Gedanke von Liebe gar nicht so abwegig war. Ron hatte Schweißperlen an der Stirn, die er sich nun wegwischte. Er wollte nicht dass sie es dachte, nicht das sie es wusste und somit ihr Leben zerstörte. Lieber zerstörte er ihre Beziehung mit sich, als das sie wusste was er für sie empfand. Er fing laut an zu lachen, es war ein dreckiges Lachen:" Ach kleine Ginny, du denkst doch nicht etwa das überhaupt jemand jemals etwas für dich empfinden könnte, geschweige denn ich. Hast du so dreckige Gedanken das du denkst dein Bruder will dir an die Wäsche oder was? Ja, hört alle her, ich habe Ginny geküsst, es war eine lächerliche kleine Wette, die ich mit den Zwillingen gespielt hatte und weißt du was, es ging gerade mal um ein Quidditchposter! Und du bist so eitel und malst dir gleich wieder mal was aus! Ich, liebe Ginny Weasley habe nur ein Spiel gespielt. Ja, ich habe dich geküsst und weißt du was, ich habe die Wette gewonnen!" Damit drehte er sich mit geballten Fäusten um und lies die in Tränen versunkene Ginny alleine in dem für sie viel zu großen Gang zurück.

Am Abend kam sie nicht zum essen.


	4. Tränen in meinem Glas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danksagung:Ein dickes und ganz liebesDankeschön an liexyz, die mir so eintolles erstesKommi hinterlassen hat! Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Es ist schade das ich nicht mehr Kommetare bekomme, das soll jetzt nicht eingebildet klingen lach Ich hätte auch nichts gegen schlechte Kommis, weil man aus denen ja bekanntlicherweise lernt. Ich bin einfach nur froh das mir jemand etwas zu meiner FF schreibt und dann auch noch sowas liebes! Deshalb hab ich extra für dich jetzt ganz schnell weiter geschrieben, ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel! Danke nochmal!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tränen in meinem Glas

Man hatte sie noch nie so übermüdet gesehen. Schon seit Tagen zeichneten sich die Spuren schlafloser Nächte auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Tiefe Augenringe ließen sie alt aussehen, ihre Haut war noch blässer als zu vor und ihre Lippen spröde und ungepflegt. Ron zeigte seinen Schmerz nicht öffentlich, wenn er sie ansah, jedoch weinte er sich täglich in den Schlaf. Keiner der Schüler die das Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Ron gehört hatten sprachen mehr mit ihm und wenn man davon ausging das sich das herumgesprochen hatte, würde es erklären warum keiner mehr mit ihm sprach. Wo er hinkam erntete er dunkle Blicke und tiefen Hass. Er war ein Unmensch, das wusste er, aber er hatte sie damit nicht annähernd so sehr verletzt wie wenn er es mit seiner Liebe getan hätte. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, wie er sie behandelt hatte, sehnte sich nach ihr, sie nur zu sehen, in den Arm zu nehmen, auch wenn es nur so sein würde wie früher. Nicht einmal das konnte er mehr. Trat er Ginny nur einen Schritt zu nahe oder schaute er sie schief an, dann kam Harry ihm entgegen und drohte ihm damit ihn umzubringen. Harry war sein bester Freund… aber er konnte verstehen was für eine Abscheu er empfand. Das schlimmste war, das er die Zwillinge noch mit hineingezogen hatte und jene ihm nun ebenfalls nach dem Leben trachteten. Würden all die, die es sagten ihn töten? Er bezweifelte es, aber sie würden handgreiflich werden, das allemal. Er hatte noch nie solche Angst vor seinen Brüdern gehabt und zugleich war es ihm egal falls sie ihn schlugen… er hatte es verdient und ohne Ginny, was blieb ihm noch? Er saß beim Frühstück weit entfernt von ihr, er hatte keinen Appetit und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie sich ein Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. Er bezweifelte das sie es aß, sie machte dass täglich, sich etwas richten und es nicht zu sich nehmen. Er hatte auch schon aus einem Gespräch von Harry und Hermine gehört, das sie zwar aß aber es nicht bei sich behielt. Sie steckte sich einen Finger in den Hals um das Essen wieder heraus zu bekommen. Harry und Hermine waren heute schon voraus gegangen, da bei Ginny die erste Stunde ausfiel. Ron blieb sitzen, hatte nicht vor den Unterricht zu besuchen. Er wollte es ausnutzen, wenn sie einmal alleine war… Aber wollte er es wirklich… ihr begegnen? Als sie aufstand folgte er ihr in gesichertem Abstand. Sie ging langsam, während ihr Haar sich nicht bewegte, nur auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Ihr Haar glich einem Vorhang, ein Schutz, der sie vor ihm beschützte, vor dem Mann der einem Monster glich. Als sie im Begriff war hinter einer Statur abzubiegen stoppte sie plötzlich, da sie sich erschrocken hatte. Ron sah wie zwei Hände sie hinter die Statur zogen und wie sie dadurch verschwand. So unauffällig wie möglich folgte er ihr und stellte sich so an die Statur, dass er etwas verstehen konnte. Er vernahm die Stimme von Draco:" Hey… ich wollte dir noch einmal danken, das du mir im Zug zugehört hast… aber jetzt sehe ich wie es dir Tag zu Tag schlechter ergeht! Möchtest du nicht darüber reden?" Stille trat ein und ein leises Wimmern. Ron konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie Draco sie in den Arm nahm, auch wenn er es sich nicht in der Hinsicht vorstellen konnte, das Ginny Draco eigentlich hasste. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns treffen… nach der Schule unten am See?", fragte die männliche Stimme erwartungsvoll, „Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich!" „Ich… liebe Geschenke" versuchte Ginny unter Tränen hervorzupressen. Dann hörte er nur noch Schritte die sich entfernten und schritt ebenfalls fassungslos davon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Es waren so viele Gefühle auf einmal, die sie überkamen und sie konnte die Tränen vor Draco nicht verbergen. Er hatte sie liebevoll in die Arme genommen… eine weitere Geste die eigentlich nicht zu Draco passte. Danach hatte er ihr die Tränen mit den Fingern weggewischt und ihr liebevoll zugelächelt. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie empfinden sollte, besonders nicht wie ihre Gefühle zu Draco standen. Heute Mittag würde sie ihn am See treffen und heute Abend hatte sie ein Date mit Harry… Sie traf sich mit zwei Menschen die sich hassten… aber wenn sie ehrlich war, sehnte sie sich am meisten nach Ron. Sie war überwältigst als sie glaubte er würde sie lieben, doch was er dann zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Sie war gerührt wie sich die Leute um sie kümmerten, aber eigentlich interessierte es sie nicht. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie die Lust daran verloren immer nur das kleine brave Mädchen zu sein… die kleine verletzliche Ginny. Auch Ron dachte so über sie und sie hatte immer gedacht er würde sie respektieren und wissen dass sie sich entwickelt hatte. Sie durchstieg das Loch in der Wand, hinter dem Portrait der alten Dame und ging auf ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Sie zog einen schwarzen verknitterten Rock aus dem Schrank und dazu ein hellblaues Top mit einer kleinen Schleife am Dekolleté. Nachdem sie es trug und vor dem Spiegel stand seufzte sie und musste feststellen dass es kein Wunder war, das sie jeder für ein kleines Mädchen hielt, weil sie ja auch so wirkte. Sie band sich die Haare im Nachen zusammen und zupfte ein paar Strähnchen aus ihrem Ponnie ins Gesicht, danach griff sie sich ihre Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron klopfte an die Tür und erinnerte sich daran wie er vor Tagen an die Tür von Ginny geklopft hatte. Hermine öffnete sie und war überrascht über den Besuch. „Du warst heute gar nicht im Unterricht, Ron" sagte sie in ihrem typisch belehrenden Ton, wie wenn er selbst noch gar nicht gewusste hätte das er gefehlt hatte. „Ja, mir war nicht danach!" antwortete er krächzend. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr wirklich etwas gesprochen, aber er war froh, das Hermine ihn nicht gleich wieder weggeschickt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und bat ihn sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Ron mochte das besonders an ihr, dass sie immer ein offenes Ohr für andere hatte, aber sie selber sprach so gut wie nie über das was sie empfand. „Ron, ich kenne dich besser… und weiß das du Ginny als deine Schwester sehr liebst, deswegen glaube ich nicht das du sie grundlos so fertig machen kannst!" Ron starrte sie verwirrt an. Er dachte die Tage über sie wäre sauer auf ihn und nun zeigte sie Verständnis und fragte sich warum sie nicht früher damit zu ihm kam. Dann wurde ihm klar das es nicht an ihr gelegen hatte ihn deshalb anzusprechen, weil sie ahnte das es ein schwerwiegenderes Problem gab, wofür er sich entscheiden musste ob er es ihr anvertraute:" Das ist es ja gerade… ich liebe Ginny!" Hermine lachte:" Ja, das sagte ich ja bereits und deshalb verstehe ich ja nicht warum du…" „Nein Hermine, ich liebe Ginny!" Und nun verstand Hermine auf was Ron genau eingehen wollte und ihr Lachen stockte. Sie war ein Mensch der immer gerecht und richtig handelte und dachte. Sie war vielleicht nicht der Mensch der ihm in einer Situation helfen konnte, in der man sagt dass man seine Schwester liebt, aber der einzige der zuhörte. „Ron, das ist eine sehr schwierige Situation… aber ich verstehe jetzt warum du sie angeschrieen hast!" „Ich wollte doch nur das sie nicht herausfindet das ich sie liebe… es würde sie doch noch mehr verletzten als die Tatsache das ich sie ausgenutzt habe… denkst du nicht?" Er klang so verzweifelt, wie ein kleines Kind, das darum bettelte einen Lolli zu bekommen. Er bettelte gerade zu um Verständnis. „Ron, es geht nicht darum das ich dich verstehe… Ich weiß dass es falsch ist und verboten seine Schwester zu lieben… aber seit meinem Urlaub in Italien weiß ich, das Liebe etwas ist was man nicht beeinflussen kann. Sie findet ihren Weg einfach und man kann sie nicht einfach so davon streifen. Du solltest eher mit Ginny darüber reden und darauf vertrauen das sie es ist die versucht dich zu verstehen, nicht ich." Sie klang so klug, so allwissend. Er war dankbar dafür dass er ihre Worte verstand und in sich aufnahm. „Was… war denn in Italien" lenkte er mit Worten und seinen Gedanken ein. Hermine jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte auf die Tür, als Zeichen, das er nun gehen solle. „Aber Herm… Ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihr gehen… Sie trifft sich gerade mit Draco!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie den See erreichte war er bereits dort und hatte eine Decke auf dem Gras ausgebreitet. Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu ihm und begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung, ohne dem Wissen ob sie es hätte tun sollen oder doch eher nicht. Er wies sie darauf hin sie solle es sich gemütlich machen und wenn sie soweit wäre alles erzählen was sie so beschäftigte. Und das tat sie auch. Sie erzählte davon wie es war daheim mit ihm als Bruder zu sprechen, wie sie Harry am See traf, wie sie mit Ron den Film schaute, er sie küsste und schließlich vor den Mädchenschlafräumen demütigte. Sie lies die Worte fliesen, ohne dem Verlangen zu weinen oder zu schreien. Sie fühlte sich in dem Moment Draco einfach verbunden, weil er ihr zuhörte, während sie ihr Herz ausschüttete und er wirkte als ob er verstand. Draco konnte nicht viel dazu sagen, weil er Ron nicht kannte und selber nicht verstand das er sich auf diese Weise gezeigt hatte, denn er hatte immer gedacht das Ron und Ginny ein gutes Verhältnis hätten und es ihm leid täte das er jetzt gar nicht in der Lage wäre ihr zu helfen. „Aber das hast du doch bereits in dem du einfach da warst!" sagte sie leise und versuchte auch etwas aufmunternd zu wirken. Draco lächelte zaghaft und sie fingen an sich anderweitig zu unterhalten, über ihre Familie, über Filme, die Schule und ihre Freunde. Irgendwann kamen sie dann auf Harry zu sprechen und sie meinte sie wäre noch mit ihm verabredet. „Potter ist ein Fall für sich Ginny… ich hasse ihn, aber ich habe auch viel gesehen. Ich habe gesehen wie er Herzen brach… wenn er deines bricht Ginny, dann kannst du zu mir kommen!" Sie konnte nichts anderes tun außer zu nicken. Von Draco zu hören Harry wäre ein schlechter Einfluss war wie wenn Harry sagen würde Draco wäre schwul. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen, weil es doch immer Draco war, der nicht verstand und andere herunter zog und Harry war es der half… und freundlich war. Sie nickte nur. „Ich habe doch noch ein Geschenk für dich bevor du gehst…" Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche seines Hemdes und reichte es ihr. Gespannt öffnete sie es und blickte erstaunt und entzückt auf den kleinen Stein, der an einer silbernen Kette hing. „Sie ist wunderschön!" sprach sie dankbar. „Es ist ein Achat! Er soll Schlaflosigkeit bekämpfen und dir schöne Träume schenken! Außerdem soll er dich vor Gefahr behüten und dir ein mutiges Herz verleihen!" Er klang als wüsste er wovon er sprach. Er nahm ihr die Kette entgegen und befestigte sie um ihren Hals, danach betrachtete er sie. „Du siehst wunderschön damit aus Ginny" sagte er leise. Ginny errötete. Danach musste sie gehen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rannte durch die Flure, auf dem Weg zum See, weil er wusste das sie dort war und er musste sie jetzt einfach sehen. Er wusste dass Harry ihn gesehen hatte und er vermutete das Harry wusste wohin er ging oder eher gesagt wen er suchte. Ron vermutete dass er ihm folgte, aber es war ihm egal. Er liebte Ginny und er wollte es ihr sagen. Entweder sie würde ihn verstehen oder auch nicht. Je nachdem würde seine Welt untergehen oder die Sonne scheinen. Als er bereits die Außenwelt erreicht hatte und das saftige Grün des Grases unter seinen Füßen spürte hörte er Stimmen hinter sich. Abrupt blieb er stehen und blickte sich um, sah in die Gesichter seiner beiden Brüder. „Hey Ronni! Wir haben dich schon gesucht!" sagte Fred mit einem dreckigen Lachen. „Du hast uns in etwas hineingezogen was nicht wahr ist oder jedenfalls nicht uns betriffst und hast damit unseren Ruf zerstört Ron! Du bist damit jetzt nicht der einzige der krumm angeschaut wird!" würgte George jetzt hervor, verschluckte sich fast an seinem aufkeimenden Zorn. Ron wich ein paar Schritte zurück… er wusste was nun kommen musste, dabei hatte er nicht gedacht das er erst jetzt dafür büßen müsste, was er getan hatte." Ihr könnt alles tun was ihr wollt, immerhin habe ich es verdient!" Ron versuchte so zu sprechen, dass er nicht nach Tränen klang. Etwas verdutzt kamen die Zwillinge näher. Fred packte Ron am Kragen und George holte aus. Ron schnappte nach Luft als die Faust seines Bruders in seiner Magengrube auftraf und versuchte alle Kraft zusammen zu tun, damit er nicht zusammen sackte. „Ich schätze deinen Mut Ron!" sagte Georg düster und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Ron machte nicht einmal Anstalten sich zu wehren, lies die Schläge und Tritte die folgten einfach über sich ergehen.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, in denen er Luft einsaugte und sie sammelte, die Blutstropfen zählte die über seine Stirn rannten und immer wieder aufgestanden war, als er einen Schrei vernahm, der ohne Zweifel von Ginny stammte. Die Brüder drehten sich um und schauten zu wie Ginny auf sie zugerannt kam:" Hört auf damit! Fasst ihn nicht an!" versuchte sie unter Tränen zu schreien. Harry kam dazu und packte Ginny von hinten, zog sie von dem Schauspiel weg, dabei tritt und schlug sie um sich, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und zuckte wie ein Fisch. Harry nahm sie auf den Arm und zerrte sie von dannen, während sie:" Ron, nein, bitte lasst ihn zufrieden, RON!" schrie. George schluckte und betrachtete seine Fäuste, die mit dem Blut seines Bruders überzogen waren und Fred verstand, als er Ron auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Was, habt ihr schon genug Brüder? Kommt schon, ich habe es verdient" lachte Ron. Er wirkte wie ein Irrer, ein Mann der nicht wusste was er sprach und falls er es doch wusste konnte er seine eigenen Worte nicht mehr verstehen. Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf und die Zwillinge schritten ebenfalls von dannen, ließen Ron, der in verzweifelte Tränen ausgebrochen war, einfach zurück: „Kommt zurück! Ich habe es verdient!" Mehr verstanden sie nicht.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny saß zusammengekauert auf einem roten Sessel, der bei Harry im Zimmer stand und versuchte den heißen Tee zu trinken, den Harry für sie besorgt hatte. Er hatte lange Zeit auf sie eingeredet, aber wirklich verstanden hatte sie ihn nicht. Es war, wie wenn dichter Nebel sie betäubte, sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen hielt. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Harry setzte sich zu ihr auf die Lehne und versuchte ihre Wangen zutrocknen. Sie blickte ihn an und er erschrak wie leer ihre Augen wirkten. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie nicht hören wollte, etwas von Liebe und Ron hätte die Schläge verdient. Danach küsste er sie auf die Stirn, aber es durchzog sie nur ein schmerzhafter Stich dabei. Harry nahm ihr die Teetasse aus den Händen und trug Ginny zu seinem Bett. Er fing an sie zu streicheln, sachte über ihr Haar, dann über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Ginny spürte dass sie nicht von ihm berührt werden wollte, zu tief saß der Schmerz dass Harry nichts getan hatte als ihr Bruder, sein bester Freund, zusammengeschlagen wurde. Sie versuchte seine Hände von sich wegzustreifen, aber er griff erneut nach ihr. „Harry bitte!" versuchte Ginny ihn davon abzubringen. Er lächelte nur und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen und ihre Top nach oben zu schieben. Ginny lies es über sich ergehen, da sie ohnehin kein Gefühl in ihrem Körper verspürte. Harry küsste ihren Bauch und streichelte über ihre Schenkel, sie spürte, dass es ihn erregte. Seine Hände glitten unter ihren Rock, weiter nach oben, zu einer Stelle die noch kein Mann vor ihm berührt hatte. „Harry hör auf damit!" sprach sie bereits energischer und versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu schieben, doch er blieb hartnäckig, hatte noch immer dieses Grinsen aufgelegt, das sie nicht definieren konnte. Harry versuchte ihr den Rock abzustreifen, aber Ginny zappelte und versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. „Harry!" schrie sie nun schon Angsterfüllt und gab ihm einen Tritt in seinen Magen. Er sackte zusammen und fiel vom Bett. Diese Situation nutzte sie aus und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er sie so angefasst hatte und jenes ohne Liebe in seinen Berührungen, nur voller Lust, Lust die sie nicht wollte. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und zurückgelassen, wusste nicht wohin sie fliehen sollte. Alleine der Gedanke Ron wieder zu sehen brachte sie letztendlich dazu in sein Zimmer zu stürmen, ohne anzuklopfen und ohne Entschuldigung.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie stand vor ihm, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sein Körper war übersäht mit blauen Flecken und aufgeplatzten Wunden. Sie war ganz aufgelöst. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und ihre Augen rot vom Weinen. Ihre Blicke klebten an seinen Wunden, er spürte förmlich wie ihr Herz versuchte zu brechen. Sie schloss die Tür und kam langsam näher, nahm ihn in den Arm, darauf bedacht die Umarmung nicht zu sehr zu verfestigen. Ron war froh sie bei sich zu wissen, schob sie jedoch von sich weg. Er musste es ihr jetzt einfach sagen, ihr gestehen wie groß seine Liebe zu ihr war. Er hatte Angst sie würde ihn abweisen und als scheußlich empfinden, denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, das sie seine Liebe erwidern würde. Aber vielleicht blieb sie auch da… einfach nur als Schwester. „Ginny… ich muss dir etwas gestehen!" flüsterte er kraftlos. Er wusste dass sie ihm zuhören würde, es lag in ihrem Blick. „Ginny… Ich, ich habe dich nicht geküsst weil es eine Wette war… es gab nie eine Wette und es stimmt auch nicht das sich nie jemand in dich verlieben könnte. Du bist… du bist so eine wunderschöne Frau und ich muss das wissen, weil ich gesehen habe wie du dich entwickelt hast, aber du bist es nicht nur heute, du warst es schon immer. Ich wollte es dir nie sagen, ich hatte solche Angst du würdest mich niemals wieder sehen wollen, aber ich will nicht das du ewig von etwas geplagt wirst was nur eine Lüge war!" Ginny legte ihren Kopf schief, als Zeichen das sie nicht verstand auf was er hinaus wolle. „Ginny… Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich über alles, aber das nicht auf eine Art wie es ein Bruder tun sollte, sondern ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen!" Er sah wie Ginny den Mud versuchte zu öffnen um etwas zu erwidern, aber das einzige was sie zustande brachte war sich umzudrehen und den Türknauf in die Hand zu nehmen, bereit erneut zu fliehen. Dann verharrte sie, schweig einen Moment und drehte sich um. Sie lächelte, es war ein gezwungenes Lächeln, das spürte er. Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah zu wie Ginny ein Tuch anfeuchtete, das auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, auf ihn zukam und ihn zögernd damit berührte. Ein Schauer durchzog ihn, als er die Kälte des Wassers vernahm. Sie tupfte zart über seine blutigen Wunden, ohne seinen Blicken dabei zu begegnen. Als sie fertig war legte sie das Tuch beiseite und schaute ihn an. Sie lächelte wieder… ein ehrliches und warmes Lächeln. Ron nahm ihre Hand an sich und legte sie auf seine Brust:" Mein Herz schlägt nur für dich Ginny, es gibt keine andere Frau, die es jemals so sehr berühren könnte wie du." Ginnys Hand ruhte immer noch auf seiner Brust, sie machte keine Anstalten sie wegzuziehen und dann passierte etwas, was er nie gedacht hätte, sich nie erträumt hätte, dass es passieren könnte. Sie kam ihm näher und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss, wusste nicht wie er weiter reagieren sollte, aber er kam dem nach, nach dem er sich am meisten sehnte. Ron griff nach ihrem Gesicht und begann mit seiner Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen zu streichen, bevor sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss übergingen. Er drückte sie zurück in die Kissen und beugte sich über sie, begann mit seiner Hand ihren Körper zu entdecken. Er wusste nicht was er empfinden sollte, alle Gefühle auf einmal krachten wie eine Welle über seinem Kopf zusammen. Er war so glücklich sie zu spüren, es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Ihre Haut die nach Zitrone roch, die so zart und weich war… er berührte sie und er berührte ihr Haar, aber das wichtigste war, das er sie küssen konnte. Er entfernte sich und schaute sie an. Es war ein Blick der verheißen sollte ob sie auch wirklich wollte was gerade passierte, aber sie griff nur nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihre Schenkel. „Schlaf mit mir" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn erneut an ihren Körper.


	5. Die Kette, die meinen Hals umschlang

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danksagungen:

liexyz: Noch einmal ein dickes Dankeschön! Deine Kommentare werden ja einfach immer besser! Sowas habe ich mir noch nicht einmal ertäumt! Ja... michschäm Ich weiß, Tippfehler kommen bei mir sehr oft vor, da ich anfange zu schreiben, ohne das ich weiß was ich schreiben soll und wenn ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, dann hab ich viele Ideen und will alles gleichzeitig aufschreiben, obwohl das ja nicht geht... naja und dann überschlagen sich einfach meine Finger. Ja und deinen Vorschlag meine Geschichte übersichtlichter zu gestalten habe ich jetzt befolkt, hoffe so geht es besser grins Wow, die Aussage das meine FF einer der besten ist die du je gelesen hast, freut mich am meisten! Das ist so schön! Man, das ist eine Ehre für mich, dass das jemand so empfindet. Und auch wenn du sagst das ich mich nicht bedanken muss... ES MUSS SEIN! DANKE!

Phinea: Das freut mich sehr das du meine FF weiter verfolgen willst! Wirklich, es ist immer schön zu hören, das jemandem meine Geschichten gefallen. Ja, ich wollte estwas schreiben was sich etwas von den anderen Geschichten abhebt, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich etwas schreiben, was mich beschäftigt, nämlich die Liebe und das man nichts dafür kann in wen man sich verliebt. Deswegen finde ich es nicht fair, das man manchen Leuten versucht zu verbieten mit jemandem bestimmten zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht ist das Bsp. Ron/Ginny etwas krass... aber vielleicht verseht man es auch so besser? Auf jedenfall, vielen Dank!

VeryRed: smile Ich weiß das du die ff nicht gelesen hast, sondern nurn Kommi abgegeben hast, damit ich mich besser fühle. Also für die Zukunft: Ich würde dir raten die ff vorher zu lesen g, aber danke!

darklayka: Hui, danke für dein süßes Kommi! Es freut mich das du die Idee und die Umsetzung gut findest, auch wenn das folgende Kapitel noch etwas düster wirkt... Ich finde man kann schon einen Fortschritt der Gefühle feststellen g Mal schauen was noch passiert und endlich ein neues Chapter! freu und so super tolle Leser! Danke!

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb festdrück!

Vil Spaß beim Lesen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5: Die Kette die meinen Hals umschlang

Bis vor einer Woche war sie ein Mädchen gewesen, das ein ganz normales Leben geführt hatte. Sie war ein Mädchen gewesen mit

liebevollen Eltern und Brüdern, die ihr immer zu Seite standen. Sie hatte nicht gewusste wie viel Ron für sie empfunden hatte, doch hätte

sie es gewusst, hätte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt, das wusste sie. Sie hätte es nicht verstanden, nicht annehmen können, nicht die Liebe

erwidern können… aber sie hätte großen Respekt davor gehabt, dass ein Mensch mit solch einem Schmerz umgehen konnte.

Heute war sie ein Mädchen, das immer wieder aufwachte und nicht genau wusste was vor sich ging. Schmerz durchfuhr sie Tag für Tag,

ein Schmerz, den sie nicht zu definieren wusste. Sie fühlte sich einsam in einer Menge von Menschen, fühlte sich leblos und leer. Ginny

weinte sich abends in den Schlaf, weinte wie sie noch nie geweint hatte… Sie dachte ein Mensch könne nicht mehr Tränen vergießen,

doch mit ihren Tränen konnte sie Meere füllen. Auch heute war ein Morgen, den sie nicht verstand. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, vernahm den

durchdringenden Duft von frischen Wildkirschen. Sie kannte den Geruch, jedoch wollte sie nicht in das Gesicht blicken, von dem der Duft

ausging… Sie fürchtete sich davor, vor dem was sie schon wusste und vor dem Wissen was sie die letzte Nacht getan hatte.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als die eine Hand vernahm, die sachte durch ihr Haar glitt. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und ihr rotes

Haar wie ein See voller roten Rosen darüber verteilt. Sein Herz schlug nur langsam… Sie ahnte was er dachte, wie er sich fühlte, aber sie

wusste nicht ob sie das gleiche wollte wie er. Sie stemmte sich nach oben und überwand sich in seine Augen zu schauen… strahlendes

blau… und ein Gesicht wie aus Porzellan. Er war ein unglaublich gut aussehender Mann… Das hatte sie schon immer gewusst, aber sie

wollte es sich nie eingestehen.

„Hey!" versuchte er etwas lauter, aber aus seinem Mund kam nur ein leises krächzen. Er räusperte sich und stand dann auf um sich

anzuziehen.

„Hey…" wiedergab sie schon fast flüsternd. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er geschickt seine Hose überstreifte, sein Hemd anzog und

zuknöpfte, das Oberteil der Schuluniform überzog und seine Socken unter dem Bett hervorfischte. Er fühlte ihre Blicke, man sah es ihm

an. Immer wieder huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Lippen, er genoss ihre Blicke. Als sie ihren Blick abwand sprach er erneut:"

Ginny… die Nacht war unglaublich schön. Ich bin noch nie aufgewacht und habe daran gedacht liegen zu bleiben!" „Und warum hast du

es dann nicht getan?" „Hast du einmal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Ginny blickte auf die kleine Digitaluhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

„Frühstück… wir haben es verpasst…" seufzte sie mit knurrendem Magen. Er nickte nur etwas abwesend, während er sich die Schuhe

zuband. „Du solltest dich anziehen Ginny!" Erst jetzt registrierte sie alles was sie getan hatte… registrierte wo sie war. Als er den Raum

verliest blickte sie ihm nach. „Draco…"

Es war ein Flüstern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er wollte nicht aufstehen, nicht zum Unterricht und er hatte es nicht vor, wollte sie nicht sehen. Gestern Nacht war Ron glücklicher

gewesen, als er je gedacht hatte sein zu können. Sie hatte auf ihrem Bett gelegen und war so wunderschön. Seine Fingerkuppen

schmerzten, er spürte immer noch jede Berührung die er ihr geschenkt hatte… oder eher es war ein Geschenk was sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Er hätte nie gedacht ihr jemals so nahe sein zu können. Er hatte ihre Lippen geküsst, durch ihr Har gestrichen, ihren Geruch eingesogen

und wollte die Luft anhalten um nie wieder etwas anderes zu vernehmen… Er wollte nichts anderes kennen als sie, als ihre Haut, ihre

kleinen Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Sie wollte ihn spüren, sie hatte es gesagt und dann… Er wollte nicht daran denken. Tränen

glitten seine Wangen entlang, er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass er seine Fäuste ballte. Ron hatte so viel Wut in sich und gleichzeitig

konnte er verstehen wie sie reagiert hatte.

Er schloss die Augen, sah die letzte Nacht wie einen Film hinter seinen Lidern. Er hatte sie geküsst, sacht und zärtlich, ihr Haar

gestreichelt, hatte versucht ihr alles zu geben was sie wollte. Es störte sie nicht seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, nicht seine Hände auf

ihren Brüsten zu wissen und sie stöhnte leise auf, als er mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Erst als er das aussprach was er in

seinem tiefsten Inneren spürte, hatte sie begriffen was sie gerade tat. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny!" hatte er leise in ihr Ohr geflüstert und daran

geknabbert. Er hatte nicht wahrgenommen, wie sie ihre Augen aufgerissen hatte und begriff das der Mann mit dem sie schlafen wollte ihr

Bruder war. Ron hatte gespürt wie sich ihr Körper versteift hatte und schaute in ihre erstarrten Augen. Er war intelligent genug um

wahrzunehmen was sie wollte und er erhob sich von ihr, nur um mit ansehen zu müssen wie sie die Tür hinausrannte und leise schluchzte.

Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Warum hatte er nur so etwas getan, warum hat er sie angefasst und das obwohl er geahnt hatte wie

sehr er sie damit verletzen würde…. Mit seiner Liebe.

Ron öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf seine Uhr. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergehen kann… dabei sagt man das die Zeit still steht

wenn man sich verloren fühlt… aber vielleicht fühlte er sich nicht verloren, eher erleichtert, da er nun weiß das er seine Hoffnungen

begraben musste und seine Gefühle vergessen musste. Vergessen… Nie wieder an sie denken, an das Mädchen mit der hellen Hat, den

Sommersprossen, dem Feuerroten Haar… Wie sie roch… Vergessen? Nein, er musste seine Gefühle überspielen, denn vergessen

konnte er nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry…" es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Begrüßung, gefolgt von einem leisen seufzen. Es wirkte als hätte er die Nacht nicht

geschlafen, als hätte er nicht loslassen können von seinen Gedanken. Seine Haare sahen aus wie etwas lebendiges, etwas das lebte, nicht

zu bändigen war. Sie kannte sein Haar und wusste welche Probleme er damit hatte sie in den Griff zu bekommen, aber heute wirkten sie

schon fast erschreckend. Sie stellte sich vor durch engen Wald zu rennen, ein dunkler und kalter Wald, während es regnete. Sie fühlte

jeden Tropfen als seien sie eine Nadel, die sich in ihre Haut bohrten, aber Schmerzen verspürte sie nicht. Sie sah die Bäume immer dich

an sie rücken, während sie rannte, bis sie irgendwann nur noch durch die Bäume kam, wenn sie sich hindurchdrückte. Eingewickelt am

Ende des Waldes von all den großen Bäumen fühlte sie sich klein und einsam… Sie blickte empor, doch sie konnte das Ende der

Pflanzen nicht erkennen… Sie hatte Angst. So fühlte sie sich im Moment in Gegenwart von Harry… Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm und als sie

mit ihren Gedanken zurück schweifte und in seine Augen blickte, wirkte er wie ein treuer Hund, der versuchte sich für eine Missetat zu

entschuldigen. Ginny wich etwas vor ihm zurück:" Harry… was willst du?" „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen… für gestern Abend meine

ich… Ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist, aber ich hätte dich nicht einfach so belästigen sollen, ohne zu wissen, ob du in der

Hinsicht überhaupt etwas von mir wollen würdest…" Er setze aus und Ginny folgte seinem Blick. Sie wusste nicht warum er so gebannt

auf ihren Hals starrte, was ihn dazu bewegte seíne Worte zu unterbrechen… nur wegen einer Kette. „Ginny woher hast du die Kette?" es

klang kalt, egal wie warm seine Entschuldigung geklungen hatte, trotz all der Freundlichkeit und Reue zuvor, es klang kalt. Sie wich einen

weiteren Schritt von ihm zurück, als er mit noch mehr Nachtruck die Frage wiederholte. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen sollte

Harry, außerdem kann eine Frau doch überall ihren Schmuck herbekommen, denkst du das nicht auch?" Als Harry nach der Kette

greifen wollte wurden beide von einem Rufen wach gerüttelt. Es war Hermine gewesen, die Ginnys Namen gerufen hatte und nun auf die

Zwei zu rannte. „Hey", sagte sie etwas außer Atem, aber mit viel Freundlichkeit in der Stimme, " Ginny, hast du Ron gesehen? Ich habe

alles nach ihm durchstöbert, aber er ist nirgends zu finden!" „Auch nicht in seinem Zimmer?" fragte Harry verdutzt, worauf Hermine nur

den Kopf schüttelte und Ginny traurig auf den Boden blickte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er hatte geahnt das Hermine nach ihm sehen würde, sie machte sich immer Sorgen, egal was er tat. Sie führte sich manchmal auf wie

seine Mutter, aber das zeigte nur wie gern sie ihn hatte. Auch wenn sie ihn zurechtwies, das eine Tat von ihm nicht korrektes Handeln

gewesen war, oder das er seine Hausaufgaben erledigen sollte, bewies das nur, das sie sich um ihn sorgte und nicht wollte das er sein

Leben verschenkte. Doch heute war es ihm egal was mit seinem Leben noch passieren würde… was der Morgen ihm brachte… Er saß

am Ufer des Sees und beobachtete gedankenverloren die Wolken die über ihm hinweg glitten. Hätte er hier verweilt, das war er sich

sicher, hätte Hermine ihn gefunden, jedoch hatte er die letzten Stunden ganz Hogwarts durchstreift. Er war gelaufen und gelaufen und

hatte Gänge und Räume entdeckt die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte… Es war ihm egal, denn was für eine Bedeutung hatten schon

Zimmer, wenn der Mensch den man liebt diese Liebe nicht erwidert?

Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er einen weiten Weg zurück gelegt um zu begreifen, das Ginny nichts für ihn empfand und wenn er ehrlich

wahr, hatte er das auch. Er war Wege gegangen, Wege die ihm endlos erschienen, während er gezwungen war zu denken, weil es nichts

anderes gab. Er war Menschen begegnet, Menschen die er bereits kannte, aber auch neue Bekanntschaften und alle sahen gleich aus, alle

sahen aus wie sie. Ron erinnerte sich an vergangenes Halloween. Er hatte ein Mädchen geküsst was in seinen Augen aussah wie Ginny.

Er war peinlich berührt gewesen als er erkannt hatte, dass er das Mädchen noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie war ihm völlig

unbekannt, keine Ähnlichkeit mit Ginny und doch hatte er Ginny in ihr gesehen, weil er sie sehen wollte… nur sie sehen wollte.

Manchmal dachte er daran wie es wohl wäre, wenn alles real wäre, was er in seinen Träumen sah. Er wusste nur zu gut und das seit er

aufgehört hatte unterm Bett Monster zu sehen, das Träume nur etwas waren was man sah, weil man es sich wünschte, sich davor

fürchtete oder man hatte Träume um den Alltag zu verarbeiten… für ihn ging alles auf das selbe hinaus. Er wünschte sich Ginny, er

fürchtete sich davor sie zu haben und am Schluss träumte er doch nur von ihr, um zu verarbeiten das nichts davon wahr werden konnte

was er wollte. Schreckliche kalte Welt… Er dachte es immer wieder… Schreckliche kalte Welt.

Man sagt das Menschen, die verliebt waren, alles durch eine rosarote Brille sahen… für ihn wirkte alles traurig und düster, immerhin sollte

er ein Leben leben das er nicht wollte, nicht verstand. Er konnte Zahlen in seinen Gedanken tanzen sehen, weil er alles zählte was nur

zählbar war um sich abzulenken… Letztendlich fing er an Ginnys Sommersprossen zu zählen, die Punkte auf ihrem Kleid… Versuchte

ihre Haare in Zahlen einzufangen. Sie war nicht sein, nichts war sein, er war allein… Schreckliche kalte Welt…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny war schon immer ein sehr sensibles Wesen gewesen, was seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lies, egal an welchem Ort. Sie weinte, wenn

sie Freude empfand, sie weinte wenn sie trauerte und sie vergoss Tränen, wenn sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust spürte, der nichts anderes

hieß als, du hast Mist gebaut. Sie hatte geweint, als Snape sie wegen eines verpatzten Trankes angeschrieen hatte und sie weinte, als ihre

Mutter ihr Hausarrest gegeben hatte, nur weil sie vergessen hatte ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Es waren so viele Kleinigkeiten gewesen,

weswegen sie geweint hatte und heute wusste sie, dass es wirklich etwas gab wegen was sie weinen sollte. Ihr standen die Tränen in den

Augen. Sie stand noch immer vor Harry, alleine das war der Grund, weswegen sie es nicht tat. Hermine war mit der Entschuldigung noch

in die Bücherei zu müssen gegangen und Ginny sehnte sich danach nun auch bei ihr zu sein. Ginny hatte sie schon fast angefleht mit ihr

gehen zu dürfen, aber sie meinte nur, sie bräuchte ihre Ruhe und sie könnte nicht lernen wenn jemand neben ihr saß. Harry hatte seine

Hände geballt, nur Gott wusste warum. Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie jemanden umgebracht. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn, waren zu

kleinen engen Schlitzen verzogen. Die Freundlichkeit war verschwunden, nicht er empfand sich als derjenige der etwas Widerliches getan

hatte, sondern er schien zu denken Ginny hätte etwas getan. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ein paar Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht

gerutscht waren, wegzuschütteln. Sie wollte etwas sagen, jedoch war ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Ginny brachte einfach kein Wort

heraus, so gerne sie es auch wollte. Sie wollte es nicht um ihm etwas Nettes zu sagen, sondern einfach um sich zu entschuldigen und zu

gehen.

„Ginny… Woher hast du die Halskette?" Dieses Mal klang es verzweifelt. Es klang, als ob er Tränen unterdrücken musste. "Harry,

verdammt was ist mit dir los? Warum interessiert dich eine Halskette? Es ist doch nur ein Schmuckstück!" „Ja!", er schrie, „Ein

Schmuckstück, das von Malfoy stammt, Ginny, von Malfoy!" Ginnys Atem stockte. Die ganze Welt schien sich um sie zu drehen und sie

hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen worden. Sie schloss die Augen und sah tausend kleine Käfer

über ihre Haut krabbeln, sah Schlangen, die ihren Hals umschlangen, sah Vögel die ihre Nester in ihren Haaren versteckte. Sie fühlte sich

wie ein Haus, ein Haus für Tiere, wollte zur Natur gehören, mit ihr verschmelzen, schmelzen… verschwinden. Erst als sie zwei Hände auf

ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie energisch wach rüttelten riss sie die Augen auf und war wieder in der Realität. „Harry…" „Nein, Ginny, sag

mir einfach was du mit ihm zu tun hast!" Sie zögerte, holte tief Luft, um den Mut zu fassen das zu sagen was folgte:" Harry… Draco…"

„DRACO?" Ginny zuckte zusammen, als er sie anschrie. Sie wusste warum er das tat… keiner von ihren Freunden hatte je seinen

Vornamen in den Mund genommen. „Harry… was ich gerade sagen wollte… Ich bin mit Draco befreundet und er hat mir die Kette

geschenkt" Sie atmete aus, war erleichtert es über ihre Lippen gebracht zu haben. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen habe ich recht?" Ginnys

Augen schienen alles zu sagen, auch ohne ein Wort aus ihrem Mund. Harry schnaubte verächtlich und tat etwas, das sie nie erwartet

hätte. Seine Hand hatte blitzschnell nach ihrer Kette gefasst und sie von ihrem Hals gerissen. Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Nacken, als sie

die Kette in seiner Hand glitzern sah. Der Verschluss war auseinander gebrochen. Der letzte Blick den Harry ihr schenkte, lies ihr Herz

erdunkeln. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sich ein Dolch hindurch bohren und sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihn wieder heraus zu ziehen. Als er

ihr den Rücken zudrehte fasste sie an ihren schmerzenden Nacken, blickte danach auf ihre Finger und seufzte, als sie das Blut sah.


End file.
